Querida Jill
by plagahood
Summary: Jacob Leiter o como lo conocen sus pares, 47, seguirá una pista sobre alguien allegado a su persona. ¿Conseguira lo que quería? Post Kim Possible: La era de Wesker (fic mio) crossover con otras franquicias y fic conectado al FicVerse.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Dormía tranquila. Ver a Jill Valentine de ese modo era peculiar, fue la primera vez que descansaba después de un largo tiempo peleando. El coma le vino bien, pero su salud aun permanecía delicada. Glenn Arias pagaba todo para que nada malo le pasara, y lo demostró teniendo a los mejores médicos, enfermeras y guardias para que la castaña durmiente mejore, y despierte con total vitalidad.

Era día de visitas, la detective de Middleton, Shego, caminaba con un ramo de rosas en compañía de Sam Fisher. Al entrar a la habitación, se sorprendieron al ver a Jacob Leiter sentado en una esquina, viendo por la ventana sin interés.

-¿Queee? Guau, calvito pensé que no tenías tiempo para esto. – Dijo la chica dejando las flores en la mesa.

-¿A que hora viniste? – Preguntó Fisher.

-Siete y media. – Respondió.

-Son las ocho cuarenta y cinco. – Shego miró su reloj. – Lástima que no está despierta, Jill se pondría feliz si nos viera.

-Por lo menos está bien, eso es lo que cuenta. Me gustaría estar cuando abra los ojos.

-¿Quieres que se asuste, Sammie? – Bromeó Shego.

-¡Ja! Muy graciosa – Le respondió Sam. – … ¿Saben quien falta? Bruce.

-Desde que se puso ese disfraz de vampiro nadie lo puede ubicar.

-Murciélago, Shego. – Aclaró Leiter.

-No importa, el punto es que no tiene tiempo para vernos, ni siquiera Alfred lo ve seguido. "Batman"… por favor. – Bufó ella.

-Holaaa.

Una mujer rubia, vestida formalmente, con su cabello dorado tapando sus ojos entró en la habitación. Shego no sabía quien era pero Sam Fisher si. Era la secretaria personal de Glenn Arias. Dejó su maletín a un lado y se acercó al grupo.

-¿Cómo está la bella durmiente? – Preguntó Rachel Folley.

-Descansando. – Dijo Fisher.

-Oye rubia ¿Nos conocemos?

-Ohh lo lamento Shego, temo que no. Soy Rachel Folley, trabajo para Glenn Arias. – Extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Y Glenn? – Preguntó Shego.

-El señor Arias lamenta no estar aquí, quería personalmente venir pero una reunión de última hora lo detuvo. Él me pidió que venga en su lugar.

-Si linda una pregunta más ¿Por qué te tapas los ojos? – Shego levantó una de sus cejas riéndose.

-Es un poco ehh… delicado… en fin, la señorita Valentine se encuentra estable según los informes médicos aquí. Su cerebro sigue estable, necesita estar bajo vigilancia estricta. Por seguridad. Leí por ahí que las visitas y las voces la pueden poner de buen humor.

-No me digas Rachel ¿También crees en animales que hablan? ¡Ja ja! – Shego rió acomodando su cabello negro.

-Voy por café ¿Alguien quiere? – Hablo Jacob Leiter abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy bien gracias amigo. – Respondió Sam.

-Yo ya desayune antes de venir aquí Jacob. – Dijo Shego.

-No gracias. – A pesar de tener la vista tapada, Rachel lo miró.

Jacob asentó para luego salir de la habitación. Jill Valentine estaría a salvo. El detective bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde una cafetera a monedas se encontraba en el medio del pasillo. Para ser un centro médico, no había nadie por los lados, ni siquiera los guardias haciendo ronda. Sacó un vaso descartable y lo colocó en la expendedora. El liquido caliente comenzó a salir, llenando el vaso. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar atrás, supo que alguien se encontraba pero no era una amenaza. Suerte para ellos que no había nadie por ahí, arruinaría el momento.

-Creí que no volvería a ver fantasmas. – Dijo Jacob.

-Ambos somos fantasmas… 47. – Dijo la voz femenina.

Se había dado vuelta, con el vaso de café en su mano. Diana Burnwood aún mantenía esa expresión sería como 47 o Jacob Leiter la conocía. La mujer sacó de su chaqueta una carpeta con letras en rojo que decía "Clasificado" de una esquina a otra. Él la abrió, viendo el contenido. Había una foto de un sujeto desalineado en apariencia. La foto rondaba casi los veinte años por los bordes gastados. Se encontraba toda la información de aquél sujeto que 47 tenía en su poder.

-Dick Valentine. – Leyó el nombre.

-Cuando me pediste esto creí que volviste al oficio, sabiendo que la Agencia se disolvió. Te eh estado vigilando… 47. Del mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, a un detective en una pequeña ciudad. Al verte con aquella gente, me agrada verte trabajando en equipo. Ese tipo es un ladrón, le robó a gente equivocada, ahora es un fantasma ¿Te suena familiar? Hmmm… ¿Lo haces por su hija? ¿Jill? O acaso tú…

47 se limitó a contestar. Diana sabía la respuesta, solo quería ver si lo oía de él. Sabiendo que es reservado, no lo haría. Bebió las últimas gotas de su café, tiró el vaso en la basura y con tan solo mirar a los ojos a la mujer, se despidió asentando la cabeza, a lo que Diana Burnwood hizo lo mismo.

.

Toulusse. Francia. 21:45 hs.

El aire nocturno era agradable. No había mucha gente por las calles, que debía ser por el frío. 47 según la información en la carpeta, Dick Valentine vivía por esta ciudad. Reconocía que en cualquier parte del mundo, se hallaba un camino para los turistas y personas, y el otro para otra clase de gente. Siendo como era el padre de Jill, era del otro camino.

47 caminaba sin prisa por aquellos edificios antiguos, buscando la dirección donde residía el padre de Jill. Desde que la conoció, no hizo mención alguna de Dick. ¿Se habían peleado? La muerte prematura de su esposa puede ser un causante pero ¿Dejar a su hija sola? Pensó que al llevar un pasado criminal, ponía en riesgo la vida de Jill más que la suya. Pudo haberse alejado por protección a un costo, no verla nunca. Seguramente la infancia de la chica pudo ser muy difícil con una madre fallecida y un padre poco presente.

47 llegó al destino. El edificio estaba en ruinas, abandonado. Pudo haber entrado en quiebra o por alguna plaga lo cerraron, o por la estructura que se caía a pedazos. Apenas entró, sabiendo que era un territorio hostil, desenfundó una de sus Silverballers. No podía usar linterna, delataría su posición. Según la información, Dick Valentine vivía en el piso 32, segundo piso. Subía los escalones con cautela, sin despegarse de la pared. Había vidrio en el piso, fue fácil eludirlo. Las puertas del pasillo se encontraban abiertas. De ninguna manera bajaría la guardia. 47 continuó caminando hasta toparse con la habitación 29. Tres más y vería lo siguiente.

-No hay nadie.

La ventana con los cristales destruidos. Tanto la mesa como la cocina dañadas por el tiempo. El baño como la habitación siguiente no había nadie más, solo él. Encontrándose solo, sacó una linterna y la prendió. ¿Qué estaba buscando? Dick Valentine no vivía más aquí, si se podría decir si vive. El viaje no seria en vano, algo tendría que haber aquí, mas que polvo y destrozos. En teoría este lugar serviría si alguien lo buscaba. En teoría. 47 comenzó una inspección en la habitación. El colchón era viejo, como la cama. Con una pequeña navaja sacada de su traje, abrió la tela, encontrando solo algodón. Buscó dentro del armario, encontrando diarios en francés. Sólo eran noticias viejas. Lo curioso es que faltaba la sección de viajes ¿Un boleto a otra locación? No sería difícil encontrarlo. Ahora buscó en el baño. Para su sorpresa, el inodoro seguía intacto, con agua sucia. El lavamanos también. Una parte rota. Descolgó el espejo encontrando el gancho y un clavo en la pared. La regadera del baño aun estaba intacta, como la cañería. Uno de los azulejos estaba flojo, todos lo estaban pero este no tanto. 47 se colocó de cuclillas y era como esperaba, había un cajón secreto. Removió la madera sin hacer fuerza y sacó una pequeña caja de metal. Usar una bala para abrirla era mucho, sacó una ganzúa y en minutos la abrió. Dentro de la caja, se hallaba una foto de lo que dedujo, Jill Valentine de niña abrazada a lo que reveló, su padre, Dick Valentine. Detrás de eso, había una memoria USB ¿funcionaría después de tantos años? Eso lo corroboraría en el auto. 47 agarró y colocó la foto y la memoria en su bolsillo.

Al juntarse con Shego, agarró algunas costumbres que no tenía. Había conducido a un MC donanls, ordenando un combo simple. Con la comida en el asiento del acompañante, 47 se estacionó en el parking. El auto venía equipado con lo último en tecnología. Tenía una pequeña pantalla y dos puertos USB instalados al costado. No hacía falta ponerse auriculares. Sacó la memoria y la colocó en el puerto. Para su sorpresa, pudo leerla. Al no ser una notebook, la calidad de la imagen no era perfecta, pero se podía ver. El la pantalla se mostraba un archivo multimedia, un vídeo de cinco minutos. Lo seleccionó. Mientras comía su hamburguesa, 47 veía una figura masculina calibrando la cámara, al ver que la posición era buena, se sentó. Era Dick Valentine. No se veía feliz. A su costado tenía una pistola y al otro lado, un maletín de viaje. Podía contener los sollozos pero las lágrimas salían solas. Dick pasó su mano por su cara, preparándose para hablar.

-"Querida Jill… ¿Cómo estás niña? Ya no eres una niña, eso lo sé… ¿Cuánto cumples? ¿25? Feliz cumpleaños hija… no puedo regalarte nada… solo mis saludos… pasaron muchas cosas que no te puedo contar… mamá murió por mi culpa… me metí en situaciones que no me enorgullecen para nada… – Dick miró al suelo por segundos. Continuó hablando. – pero una cosa me pasó, que fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida… tú, hija… mi pequeña Jilliam Valentine… tú eres mi gran tesoro… que nunca voy a tener… – Miró hacia su derecha. La mano que tenía la pistola se tensó. – Si alguien llega a ver esto… si tú, Jill lo llegas a ver, quiero que sepas que, nunca pierdas un segundo de los momentos que vives con los que amas… me hubiera encantado ser un mejor padre, pero eras mucho para mi… eras una hija que nunca pude tener… Jill… te quiero con todo mi corazón… adiós…" – Con sus labios tensados y lleno de lágrimas, Dick Valentine se acercó a la cámara, apagándola.

47 dedujo tras ver el vídeo que la gente a la que robó, iban por él como sea. El destino de Dick era inevitable. Probablemente lo encontraron y se deshicieron de él. Antes de la tragedia, escondió la grabación en los azulejos del baño. No se molestaría en pedir un favor a Diana Burnwood sobre su paradero. Quería que su hija no lo viera en la cárcel o peor, fue una buena decisión por parte de Dick.

.

New York. 01:15 hs.

El personal medico no era recurrente a altas horas de la noche, ni hacía falta que la seguridad se desplace por los pasillos. Una enfermera notó que en la habitación donde Jill Valentine dormía estaba prendida. Entró y la apago, sin percatarse de que una figura masculina con un sobretodo negro estaba dentro de un casillero. 47 salió de ahí al ver que la enfermera salió sin problemas. La castaña contaba con una máscara conectada a un respirador, que cubría su nariz y su boca. Un mechón de su pelo, pasando por su frente y sus ojos. Él lo sacó con delicadeza. Sacó de su bolsillo la foto de ella de niña con su padre, colocándola en la mesa. Compraría un marco después. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana, no era problema. La tomó de la mano, sin fuerza pero con suavidad, la apretó, sabiendo que había alguien quien la proteja.

-Lo siento Jill…

Cuando despierte del coma, no hoy, no mañana, pero algún día, le mostraría el video del mejor padre que nunca pudo conocer. 47 se hizo una promesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el one shot amigos. Creo que soy uno de los pocos que pública aquí en español jaja bueno, saludos!


End file.
